


Himbeerstrauch

by TheGirlWhoCantBeMove



Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 07:28:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove/pseuds/TheGirlWhoCantBeMove





	Himbeerstrauch

Immer wenn ich an dich denke, denke ich an unsere Tage, zu zweit auf einer morschen Bank. Ich weiß noch wie du mir die süßesten Früchte von den Sträuchen flücktest, pinke Flecken auf weißen Stoff ein Zeugnis meines Glücks.

Bei dir fühlte ich mich sicher, du gabst mir Mut, Neugier und Freude. Meine Sturrheit ein Monument deiner selbst. 

In deiner Augen ruhten Weisheit und eine süße Melancholie, die nur alte Menschen besitzen.   
Du gabst alles und warst dennoch alleine.  
Ertrankst deine Einsamkeit mit süßem Alkohol, hofftest Geborgenheit zu finden am Boden jener Flaschen, doch am Ende warst du wieder alleine, in deiner Hütte im Wald.

Der Geruch von Kaiserschmarrn erinnert mich an dich, genauso wie der Geruch alter Bücher, in denen ich versuche dich zu finden. Du liebtest die Natur.Der Geruch von Holz, dass Rauschen der Blätter, dass bist für immer du.

An dem Tag an dem ich dich verlor, verlor ich auch ein Stück meiner selbst. Es war der Tag and den mein Herz das erste Mal zerbrach. 

Jetzt liege ich hier und denk an dich, Tränen brennen in meinen Augen und auch ich ertrinke in Melancholie.Doch alter Mann du bist nicht fort, du lebst in jedem meiner Atemzüge.


End file.
